He's the Only One!
by Sharieee
Summary: Judai Yuki and Johann Andersen are reunited after ten years. However, Judai doesn't remember Johan at all? So they start their relationship from scratch! Watch their love unfold and the obstacles they face! (First shounen-ai fanfic! xD) Pairings: JudaixJohan Rated M for safety. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting

Chapter 1

A Fated Meeting

**Judai's POV**

"Judai, I'll always be waiting for you… No matter what," a gentle, yet tense voice said. I lay my head in this boy's lap. His hair was a beautiful teal color, but I couldn't see his face. The teenager gently stroked my hair as I did the same. Just as we were about to kiss, I heard a loud holler.

"JUDAI! It's almost time for the entrance ceremony!" Sho called out. I shot up from my bunk and nearly screamed. My whole body was sweating, but for what reason? And since when did I like guys?!

"Judai…? Are you alright?" asked Sho.

"Y-yeah… Just had a strange dream. Anyways, what time is i- SHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?!" I screamed. I hurriedly took a shower and dressed in my red uniform. Sho and I raced to the ceremony. As I sprinted across the academy, I could've sworn I saw a pair of bright emerald eyes staring at me.

* * *

Duel Academy Main Room

All the students were greeted by a booming voice, belonging to none other than Principal Samejima. "Welcome to Duel Academy! As you all know, we are inviting a couple of new students from different branches! Say hello to…"

His voice trailed off and I didn't bother to listen, until I saw a striking teen walk up.

"Hey guys! I'm Johan Andersen from North Academy! Nice meeting you all!" he cheerfully exclaimed. His teal hair gracefully swished as he waved to some love-struck girls. But what intrigued me most about him, were those sexy emerald eyes. They captured me and I was unable to move. The handsome guy noticed this, and gave me something that looked like a… smirk? I immediately turned away blushing.

"Hey, Judai? You okay?" Edo asked me. Edo Phoenix was a pro duelist and we got along pretty well. He's really kind and assertive, but I guess not to others. Asuka said that Edo gave her a death glare when she interrupted a conversation between us. And Jim said that Edo almost punched him for trying to talk to me! I wonder why. But he gives me chocolates everyday so I don't mind.

"Yup, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though," I replied. Edo glanced at me with suspicion but soon focused his eyes back to the stage. I turned back to look at Johan. I thought I saw that hair color someplace before, but where?

After the ceremony, everyone left and headed back to their dorms. As I walked with my friends, I heard someone calling my name.

"Judai!"

Turning around, I saw that it was none other than the exchange student, Johan. But how did he know my name? It wasn't like we've ever met before… right?

"Hey uh, Andersen. What are you doing here?"

"Come on, no need to be shy. Call me Johan! Remember, like the old times?" he laughed while slapping my back.

I winced and then asked, "Old times? What do you mean? And how do you know my name?!"

Johan looked at me in shock. His emerald eyes were filled with sadness. This made me feel super guilty for some reason, but he then said, "I take it you don't remember me. But that's okay, we can start fresh."

He took my hand. For a second, it looked as if he was going to kiss it, but Johann just gently shook it. To my disappointment. Wait, what!?

"Hi I'm Johan Andersen, glad to meet you."

I just stood there, unable to move or say anything. When he touched me, I felt my body shudder with past memories. I was not able to fully grasp them, but I felt like I had known him for a long time.

"Pssst… Earth to Judai. You're supposed to introduce yourself back to him." Asuka whispered.

"Oh. Right!" I laughed nervously. "I'm Judai Yuki."

We started an awkward conversation that soon turned out to be quite interesting. I laughed and we gradually started leaning closer towards each other.

I think I saw Edo glare at us, but he plainly said," Aren't you guys going to let go?"

Johan and I looked down, and we were still holding hands. I quickly let go and blushed.

"S-sorry Johan." I mumbled.

"It's alright. To be honest, I enjoyed it," he proclaimed.

Blushing even harder, I quickly waved bye and sprinted to my dorm. What was happening to me? And who really was this Johan Andersen?

* * *

Duel Academy Grounds

The next morning, I tiredly walked to the cafeteria. Sho was blabbering useless gossip as I pretended to listen. I then realized that Edo had caught up to me.

"Good morning Juu," Edo called out. Sho glanced at us and gave Edo a thumbs up. Then, he quickly scampered off to who knows where.

"Hey Edo! What th-" My eyes widened in shock. Edo's face had a bruise on it!

"Are… you alright? What happened Edo? Tell me!"

He looked surprised that I actually seemed to care. But Edo gave me a small smirk and said, "I almost died trying to protect you Juu. Would you do the same for me?"

I blushed as red as a tomato. Edo… cared about me?! But I couldn't answer his question. Could I do the same for him? Probably not.

"I uh…," Desperately, I tried to change the subject. "Who did this to you?" I asked.

A hint of anger and hate glinted in his dark blue eyes.

"Andersen," Edo spitefully answered.

Again, my eyes widened. Johan would never do that! …! What did I know, I only met him yesterday! But I could not figure out why I even CARED about Johan. But still, his seductive eyes just brought me into a deep trance.

"Johan…" I whispered without knowing.

"Yes Ju-chan?" A smoky hot voice replied.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. I turned around to find out that Johan was actually behind me! And moreover, he called me "Ju-chan"! My face flushed with a mixture of excitement and embarrassment. But as I closely looked at his face, I saw that he had a patch over his eye and scratches. His pale complexion was stained with red marks.

"Johan, what happened to you?" I sadly murmured.

"Nothing happened, I'm alrigh-"

I gently placed my fingertips on his patch and felt his soft face. I thought I saw him blush, but he quickly grabbed my hand.

"Ju-chan, I really do love you."

Johan's eyes looked serious and I couldn't respond. His gorgeous emerald eyes glistened and I leaned closer to him. Our lips were a centimeter apart, close to touching.

"Judai. I'm still here, if you didn't forget." Edo glared at us.

After I realized what I had done, and what Johan had said, I blushed like a mad man and left the area.

* * *

Rooftop of DA

I was in deep thoughts. Heck, I even ditched class to sort out my feelings. It was already day two of school, and I've already got a crush. Not to mention that I found out I'm gay. How awesome is that. I sighed. I don't even know what love is! But why do I feel like I knew Johan from the past? My head throbbed, really bad. I grunted in pain as I heard the bell ring. More noise, how great.

"Ju-chan!" A voice called out.

"J-johan?! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I heard someone up here. Plus, you ditched class! Bad boy Ju." he scolded. Johan ruffled my dark brown hair and I almost moaned in pleasure. He gradually started to massage my head down to my neck. I let out a small moan.

"Ju-chan? Did you like it?" he snickered.

"Mmm..." I drowsily replied. I wanted more of Johan. Every single part of him. Just as he was about to kiss me, he stopped.

"Judai... Have you thought about what I said earlier?" Johan asked with slight shyness.

"Y-yeah... I know we kind of just met, but I really like you... And its driving me crazy Johan! I don't know what to do! My body just starts moving on its own, and I feel like I'm possessed!" I cried.

He looked at me, blushing just a bit.

"Judai..." he called.

"Johan I-"

Soft lips pounded against mine. It felt really good. I looked up at Johan.

"Open your mouth Ju-chan." he commanded.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to make you feel good."

I did as I was told and Johan swirled his tongue around mine. I almost fainted because of the pleasure, and I don't handle things like this very well. By the time our lips parted, we were heavily panting and sweating. The sun was starting to set.

"Johan, I love you too." I told him.

His eyes smiled and he embraced me.

"So are we boyfriends now?" I asked.

"Yup. I love you my little Ju-chan."

I lightly pecked Johan on the cheek and we went our own ways. Just as I was about to walk into my dorm, Edo said,

"Welcome back, Ju."


	2. Chapter 2: A Day of Dangers

Chapter 2

A Day of Danger

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really sorry for taking FOREVER to update, I just had some personal issues. I hope you like the second chapter of He's the Only One! Also if there is any mistakes, please correct me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters in Yugioh GX, just the plot.

**Johan's POV**

"I love you Ju-chan." I told him.

Judai's beautiful chocolate eyes widened in surprise. He blushed and leaned closer to me.

'He's quite aggressive' I thought, thinking that he was going to kiss me.

But then Edo had to ruin the moment. Of course.

Judai realized what he had done and sprinted off to his dorm. What a cute little guy.

Then, Edo came up to me.

"Hey, Andersen, was it? Do me a favor and back off of Ju. He's MINE."

I started to laugh, really loud which I might add.

"What's so funny Andersen?!" Edo angrily questioned.

"Ju-chan is YOURS? Give me a break man, we knew each other from a long whiles back. He was the one who proposed to me." I could still remember that day.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Jo-kun!" a beautiful brunette boy wailed. He ran into my arms, tears spilling out onto my dress shirt.

"Ju-chan…" I wiped his tears with my sleeve.

"Why do you have to leave Jo-kun? Please stay wif me!" the brunette begged.

"I-I'm sorry. But I have to meet a girl named Blair, who is my wife." I knew a lot for my age, and I had to get engaged to this girl so my parents' could get even more money under the Andersen name.

"Will you ever come back?"

I wasn't too sure of this, but I replied, "Of course Ju-chan. I won't ever forget you! And you can't forget me, okay?"

Judai said, "Okay I promise! But you… y-you have to marry me when you come back okay?"

I blushed. "Ju-chan! Do you even understand what that means?!"

"Not really, but mum said that if you loved someone, you get married to them. And I love you lots!" he hugged me tightly, then kissed me on the lips.

I was surprised, but I kissed him back. We both giggled and our faces were red. "Judai I promise to marry you when I come back."

***End of Flashback***

* * *

It seemed that Edo didn't have much tolerance with me. He landed a punch on my right eye, and laid a few scratches on my face.

"Ughh…" I groaned. But I quickly fought back, bruising his left cheek and punching blows in his stomach. I took self-defense classes ever since I was eight, so Edo easily fell under my feet.

"Don't come near Ju-chan again. Or you'll really get it." I hissed.

"Don't call Judai that," he mumbled. I crushed his back even harder.

"AHHUGghh!" Edo cried in pain. "I-I'm willing to do anything for Judai. And I mean anything."

Feeling utterly pissed, I left him on the ground. Damn… my eyes were swollen, and that pussy managed to scratch my cheeks. I treated my wounds and went to bed.

* * *

Next Day

I glanced around the room trying to find Judai, but he wasn't there. He probably ditched class! 'What a bad boy, I would have to scold him later,' I thought, shaking my head. Edo also wasn't present. He was probably still in the health office.

As the bell rang, I immediately knew where to find him. He had always liked places that were spacious and open. I walked up the stairs leading to the roof of Duel Academy.

Just as I suspected, Judai lay on the rooftop, mumbling strange things to himself.

"Ju-chan!" I surprised him.

"Jo-johan! What're you doing here?" he asked, in shock.

"I came here looking for you. Plus, you ditched school, you bad boy." I ruffled his beautiful, soft brown hair. Gradually, I began to massage his head, and nipped at his neck. He moaned.

Snickering, I asked, "Ju-chan… Did you like that?"

"Mmmmmm…."

I leaned in closer to kiss him, but I stopped.

"Judai. Have you thought about what I said to you earlier?" I looked down at my feet, feeling my face flush. It just felt so awkward to remind someone about confessing to them!

"Y-yes Johan. I know we just met and all, but I really like you! And I don't know what to do!" Judai exclaimed burying his head into my chest.

'But we didn't just meet today… We met when we were both eight years old.' I thought silently.

But I couldn't resist, his adorable chocolate eyes looking up at me.

I kissed him tenderly, and Judai blushed hard. I could tell he liked it.

"Open your mouth Ju-chan." I commanded.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'm going to make you feel good."

Judai opened the entrance to his mouth and let me in. I swirled my tongue around his, and we wrestled. As we pulled apart, a line of spit came from our mouths. Judai giggled, wiping his lips.

"I love you Johan." He whispered.

Judai smiled and hugged me tightly. "So we're boyfriends now?"

"If that's what you want Ju-chan. I love you too."

He pecked me on my check, and I blushed. 'That was quite the surprise,' I thought. But I was still happy.

Judai headed back to his dorm, and I did the same. Then I heard some girl giggling!

"Hello?" I called out.

"Right here Andersen. I totally didn't know you were into guys," a blond girl replied. "And Judai at that!"

"Is… that a problem?"

The girl laughed and said, "No,no. You just brought out a side of Judai we haven't seen in a while."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my face cringing.

"I think you should ask Judai that. And my name's Asuka, by the way," she said. Asuka is a yaoi lover.

"Oh. Okay Asuka. See you later maybe." This girl was strange, and what did she mean she hadn't seen Judai express his feelings in a while? I headed into my dorm, laying on the white king sized bed.

"This bed is big enough for two people. I should invite Judai here some time," I said aloud. After realizing what I blurted out, I blushed even though no one had could me.

* * *

Next Day

I woke up to the bright light shining on my face. I lazily got up and took a shower. After remembering Judai and his beautiful smile, I raced into the cafeteria for breakfast. But Judai wasn't there! I asked all of his friends; Ryo, Jun, Rei, and even Asuka. Even they didn't know where he went off to. I sighed and ditched class trying to find my boyfriend. Where did Judai go?

Just as I was walking to my dorm, I took notice of a blood-stained letter that was pinned against the door. I opened it, and it read,

"To Johan Andersen.

If you want to see your precious Judai again,

Come to the beach at two-thirty.

And don't tell anyone or else he's dead.

-P"

The color was drained from my face. How… could they! I got my things ready and sprinted to the beach. When I had arrived, I saw a silver haired guy with a black cloak masking his figure.

"Why Johan, pleasure meeting you here. If you had come a bit later, I could've played a little more with Ju-chan," he said chuckling.

I felt anger wash over me. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO JUDAI?"

"Nothing much, just touched him. His skin is so beautifully tan, it looks like the sun kissed him. And his chest, it was not something that I would have expected from him," he smirked.

My face darkened. "I'll ask you one more time. Who the fuck are you? And where the hell is Judai?!"

"Come Judai." The man whistled. I saw Judai come out, with tears streaming out of his eyes. His clothes were ripped, showing his bare chest. And his neck, oh God. There were hickeys all over him! As he finally stood next to the cloaked man, he shot a glance at me, as if beckoning me to escape.

"J-judai?!" I tried running to him but he shouted.

"Run Johan! Run dammit!" he hollered. Judai tried speaking more but was silenced and cried in pain. The man had took out a rope studded with thorns and started to whip Judai!

"Ju-chan, you fucking idiot. I told you not to speak out unless you were told to! Do you want me to feel you all up again? HUH? ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING SLUT!" he hollered. The man threw his cloak off, revealing … Edo Phoenix!

"Ahhugh!" Judai tried biting his lips to not make any noise.

"Edo, you little piece of shit!" I cursed. Then, I began to run and throw a fist at Edo's face. He fell back hard and the whip flew out of his reach. I picked it up, starting to whip his face until blood came gushing out. I couldn't stop... Edo hurt my Ju-chan! And now he must pay…

"J-jo-kun, I'm a-alright. So stop hurting him, please! I don't want you to get in t-trouble… because of me." Judai muttered weakly. I hadn't noticed that my hair was spiked up and my eyes glowed a menacing orange color.

"U-urghh… My head," I said grasping it tightly. I felt like I was possessed... But no time to think about useless thoughts! "Judai! Are you alright? I'll take you somewhere safe," I assured, carring him bridal style to the health office.

"Nnghhh!" he grunted as I lifted him up. He looked up at me and said, "J-jo-kun, thank you for coming to save me."

"It's what boyfriends do, right?" I whispered softly.

He giggled, but his expression darkened. "T-the reason Edo was chasing after me was because I was... h-his first boyfriend."

I stayed silent due to the shock of what Judai had just announced.

"I was so happy at first, someone actually loved me. We spent every single moment together, but... it didn't last," he softly said. "Edo got really over protective of me, and didn't even let me see my friends... Or go out of my room. So I wanted to end it with him. B-but he asked for another chance, and I was stupid enough to listen to him. Edo, h-he started to grope me and do really strange things to me! I ended it with him. Edo didn't want it to be awkward around all of our friends, so he thought that we should just be friends..."

"Judai, have you been keeping this all to yourself?" I asked.

He looked down, and just nodded his head. My heart was filled with pain and sympathy. Judai forgot about his promise to marry me... and had a boyfriend. But his boyfriend was an over protective bastard! I'm so sorry Ju-chan, if only I had been there for you.

"I won't ever leave you Ju-chan, and I'll do anything for you."

Judai blushed, smiling. He then lost all consciousness.

* * *

After a couple of examinations, Judai came out to be safe. He would have to stay in the hospital for at least three weeks… And Edo was sent to jail for attempted rape for 50 years. His pro-dueling career was officially over.

The nurse, Ms. Fontaine came up to me and said, "Judai will be okay. Although we will need someone to watch over him, and not let him leave this room!"

Judai sighed. "Come on Ms. Fontaine! Pleaaaase! I'm alright now, see?" He struggled to get up and flinched at the pain.

"Ju-chan. Please stay in bed! I'll keep you company so you won't get bored," I pleaded.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Ms. Fontaine teased.

He looked down and slightly turned red.

"A-alright, if that's what you want," Judai mumbled. He looked down and started to play with his slender fingers.

I laughed at his cute response.

"Ne, Johan…" Judai started. "As a reward for saving me, do you… wanna go out somewhere? Like a café or something? B-but only if you want!"

My eyes widened. Judai, the shy and cute boy was asking me on a date!?

"Of course I'll go with you Ju-chan," I replied hugging him from the back.

He happily smiled and asked, "So is there something in particular that you want to eat? I'm up for anything!"

"Well," I said, pretending to be in a deep thought. "There is _one_ thing that I would like."

"What is it?"

"Before I tell you Ju-chan, promise me that I can eat it." I smirked.

He eyed me suspiciously but said, "Anything! I promise, I'll even pay for it!"

"The thing I want is you, Judai," I announced. His eyes widened and his face turned red as a tomato.

"W-well I _did_ say anything… So, okay I guess. If that's what you want Jo-kun," Judai bashfully muttered.

My face broke out into a smile and we planned the whole date out. I was so happy that I pounced on Judai's small and fragile body. I kissed him deeply and battled with his tongue. He moaned in pleasure and we both felt something hard in our pants. We giggled and he hugged my neck, bringing me even closer to him than before.

I ripped off his shirt and started to suck on his nipples.

"J-jo-kun! Aahhh!" Judai cried.

I smirked and looked at him. He was so arousing… Judai's blushing face, his toned chest and abs, the way his hair lay on the bed… Everything.

"Mmm, Judai you taste so sweet," I complimented.

He looked away in embarrassment. Judai was just too cute. I slid my hands to his pants, but suddenly stopped.

"And that's for tomorrow." I said.

I glanced at Judai, and just for a split second, it looked like he was disappointed. I snickered and we fell asleep in the infirmary together.

**And that's that! Thank your for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**Manjoume: Shut up, no one likes you. You didn't even include me in the story!**

**Sharieee: Hey you stfu before I write about you being killed. And raped by your brothers.**

**Manjoume: OKAY FINE! Sorry...**

**Sharieee: Muhahhahaha I'm so nice. :D**


	3. Alert!

Hey guys! Sharieee here and this isn't really a new chapter….

I am discontinuing this series because it got way too sexual for my liking!

And this was supposed to have a sweet and fluffy mood.

So I'm terribly sorry! But I DO have a new story that I just started on, so look forward to that!

It'll be a lot better than this one I hope! XD

But thanks for the support you guys!


End file.
